


Love & Pain

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Other, Title sucks I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: Could I have just not made it a dream? Yes.Was I too busy wanting for Hoshi to have some sort of happiness in his hell of life? Most definitely.The boy deserved better what can I say?This is basically the first thing I've written all year so it isn't the best but just a little thing to try and get my mind going to start back up writing again ☆





	Love & Pain

_ “No. No no no.” _

 

_ “Dear god no.” _

 

_ “This can’t be happening…” _

 

He had seen this scene played out in front of him before. How could it possibly be happening again? 

 

He cried out your name, running to you to see if just by any luck your were still alive.

 

_ “Hey, don’t die on me. C’mon! You can’t die on me now!” _

 

Your body had gone completely cold. He was all too aware of what that meant. But perhaps, by sheer luck, you could’ve been be alive. Even if the moment he stepped into the house and saw your blood splattered everywhere he knew the truth, he didn’t want to believe it. 

 

Why him?  _ Why you?  _ What cruel god had he angered so badly that he deserved to go through this pain again?  _ What cruel god would allow you, someone so pure and good, to die like this? _

 

Maybe for him it was only a matter of time. He didn’t deserve to be happy after all.  _ But why you?  _ You never did anything wrong. 

 

Was it because you had chosen to love him?  _ Was it his fault?  _

 

_ …. It was his fault. _

 

_ His fault. _

 

_ His fault. His fault. His fault. His. His his his his- _

 

 

A loud gasp escaped the male’s lips as he forced himself up in bed. 

 

_ A dream…? _

 

Every part of his body was shaking, and he could feel the tears rolling down his face. 

 

“Ryoma…?”

 

_ Oh thank god.  _ Your voice rang out, clearly groggy from where you had just woken up. 

 

You were okay. It was just a dream. Well, a nightmare. A horrid nightmare he only wish he would never have to experience ever again. 

 

Rubbing your eyes, you glanced at your boyfriend, noticing how he looked. It was certainly not the first night something like this had happened, and you were sure it would not be the last. So, as you always did, you wrapped your arms around him in a hug, not saying a word unless he wished to speak in some way.

 

It comforted him. Your warmth. It actually helped calm him down, especially after what he had just witnessed within his subconscious. 

 

You were too good for him. It was quite apparent in his eyes. He didn’t deserve you. Yet you love him. And he felt the exact same way towards you. 

 

Hoshi was far too unaware of what would lie in the future. It worried him. The idea of losing someone he cared for so deeply  _ again  _ was a risk too big for him to handle. However, it was moments like this, moments when it was clear just how much you care for him, that for some reason he could see some sort of hope for better days to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Could I have just not made it a dream? Yes.
> 
> Was I too busy wanting for Hoshi to have some sort of happiness in his hell of life? Most definitely.
> 
> The boy deserved better what can I say?
> 
> This is basically the first thing I've written all year so it isn't the best but just a little thing to try and get my mind going to start back up writing again ☆


End file.
